


Did You Dream of Me?

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, Confessions, Kissing, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ross is triggered by arin's playfulness, bringing back all of the feelings from a reoccurring dream he once had after first meeting arin. from there, it all pans out rather sweetly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You Dream of Me?

"Ross, you are such a cutie."

Ross blushed and attempted to make Arin take the compliment back. Arin laid back on the grump couch, satisfied with Ross's flustered aura. Ross crawled over Arin and got right in his face.

"Take it back - asshole!"

Arin said nothing until he turned to the screen. He snorted and said, "You're going to die."

Ross too turned his head towards the screen and cursed, leaning back and playing again. His eyes tried to remain focused on the screen but kept flicking back to Arin's smug face. The two said nothing until Ross leaned in and said "Next time on Game Grumps, I will not stand for being called a cutie again!"

He paused the game and the microphone, glaring at Arin. If this were a cartoon, steam would be pouring out of Ross's ears. He put the controller on the table again and leaned over Arin, staring at him deep in his eyes. Arin felt the tension grow, but remained smug.

"What are you being so fuckin' calm about?"

Arin wrapped his arms around the back of Ross's neck and leaned in, giving Ross a kiss before he could react. Ross struggled and immediately pulled back, looking down at Arin in fury. Arin's face was a little bit more pink, but still with the same smug expression. Ross was lost for words, consumed in his own anger he managed to whimper a little. Arin's smile grew wider.

"What was that for, idiot?" Ross managed to spit out some words.

"It's okay. You're so cute, you know that?"

"Stop calling me cute-"

Arin hugged Ross, allowing his head to rest on his chest. He played with his hair lightly and gave him a small kiss on the top of his head. Ross fought to begin with, but eventually stopped struggling and succumbed to Arin's warmth - surprising Arin, Ross placed his hands on his chest and closed his eyes. Arin enjoyed listening to his soft breathing and continued to play with his hair.

"You give in, Ross?"

Ross's head turned to look at Arin with cute, puppy-like eyes. He nodded and moved closer to Arin's head, snuggling himself on top of him. He closed his eyes and Arin listened to his breathing again for a little while until he spoke again.

"Alright then, who is the cutest grump ever?"

Ross opened his eyes again, he mumbled something but Arin couldn't hear him. Prompting him to speak up, Ross's blush returned. He mumbled again, only slightly louder. Arin lifted his chin for Ross to look at Arin in the eyes, the tension returned a little bit.

"Speak up, Ross - I can't hear you."

"I-I am, Arin."

Arin sat Ross up and pulled him in for a hug. "That's right, you are."

Ross seemed to enjoy his time sitting in Arin's lap, he felt safe in Arin's big arms. He felt warm and his mind began to drift off, thinking of other things. His mind fell into a hole that Ross's hasn't been in five years. Although attempting to remain calm for Arin - Ross's mind immediately became alerted.

It was before he married Holly. A good old reoccurring dream which would make him sweat, toss and turn. Most embarrassingly of all, caused past Ross to wake up with morning wood. A cold sweat ran down the present Ross, Arin sensed it and hugged him tighter. After first meeting Arin, Ross was smitten. He was so funny and kind, but most importantly - he was attractive. So undeniably attractive that the past Ross couldn't stop his mind from thinking of him every minute he was awake. Even then, when he was asleep his brain kept thinking of him too. Neither could his dick, either.

Ross subconsciously nestled his entire body closer to Arin, making him blush. Ross put his head on Arin's chest again and the dream came back into mind. How Arin would kiss him and tell him how cute he looked... how _cute_ he looked. That was the trigger. The two would then go on to fuck in this dream, leaving Ross horny. He hadn't had the dream in years but the trigger of being called cute by Arin reawakened the dream from his mind.

"Ross?"

Ross looked up dreamily at Arin, "What is it?"

"Are you hard?"

Ross looked down at himself, and much to his embarrassment he was slightly hard. He looked up to Arin, now in shreds. His face was pure red and he couldn't do anything to hide the true answer.

Arin leaned in, "Thinking of me?" He asked playfully, not expecting the answer he was about to receive.

Ross nodded and Arin blushed at the bluntness. Ross attempted to explain in a panic but was silenced by Arin's finger once he had heard enough. Tears brewed in Ross's eyes as he was now lowered onto the couch.

"It's fine."

Ross smiled weakly and allowed Arin to lean in and kiss him. Arin's embarrassment had faded and the smugness returned. Ross didn't mind him being so smug this time. Ross wouldn't allow Arin's lips to leave his, and when they did Ross begged for more of Arin's touch.

"When will you stop being a hungry little boy, hm?" Arin teased, leaning into Ross.

Arin jumped back after being surprised by Ross crying out, "Never! Never! I'll never stop yearning for you, Arin..."

It was odd to see Ross so sincere and infatuated. Ross looked up at Arin almost as if he was hypnotised by him. Arin gave Ross another quick kiss and watched Ross sigh with happiness as he pulled back.  Ross was tugging at Arin's t-shirt, subtly begging for him to take it off. Arin got the message and removed his shirt, much to Ross's delight. Arin's hand dragged slowly up Ross's body, leaving him half-chub. Ross's blush deepened and he whined when Arin got too close to any sensitive areas. On the way down again, Arin stopped at Ross's thighs and used both hands to stroke the inside of Ross's thighs. Ross gave breathy moans and would look away in embarrassment, his eyes occasionally opening and looking towards Arin.

Ross played with the button on his jeans, occasionally taking it off to put it back again. Arin leaned in and kissed his neck, slowing with the tracing of his thighs and eventually came to a halt. His hands were next on top of Ross's, and using Ross's hands he unbuttoned his jeans. Pulling them off slowly, allowing Ross to enjoy every little second, Arin allowed himself to soak in at the younger boys slim frame.

Tossing them aside, Arin kissed Ross lightly before beginning to tease his thighs again. Ross's hand quickly found itself on top of Arin's, grasping it and leading it to his crotch. Ross looked at Arin with pleading eyes.

"My," Arin called out to Ross, "Somebody's eager."

Ross couldn't help himself but moan to the way Arin spoke his words, they reverberated in his heart a little. With Ross's self-proclaimed stupid fantasy becoming more real with every second, he found his body slowly begin to burn up more at the thought of the next action. His mouth parted slightly, Ross's soft breathing became louder. Arin dragged his finger along Ross's length, continually going up and down. He enjoyed seeing the flustered expression on Ross's face.

"Please, Arin. Please." Ross begged for Arin to start touching him properly.

Arin grinned and complied, pulling down his own jeans and placing them next to Ross's. He sat Ross on his lap and looked up at him. Ross swallowed and looked down at the two clothed bulges so close to one another. With Arin's hand on his lower back, pushing his hips forward, Ross began to grind up against him. He felt feverish, almost, giving whimpers and moans erratically. This felt far too good, to have an old fantasy live itself in reality. Ross was barely grinding now, just holding himself up against Arin, feeling his cock throb up against his. He closed his eyes, only to re-open them following Arin's hand move from his lower back to his ass, giving it a pleasant squeeze. Salivating, practically begging for more in any other way than with words, Ross whined.

Arin eventually pulled Ross closer using both of his hands, forcing him to stop his little motions. Ross held back his noises as he looked at Arin with glassy eyes. His cute and innocent aura made Arin smile, the way in which he looked at him with curious eyes. It was rather tempting to Arin to talk to Ross as if he were a child. Ross pawed at the top of Arin's boxers, and Arin's eyes lit up a little. He then smirked as if to store the idea for later, but moved Ross off his lap and pulled his boxers down. Ross did the same without being asked, and then sat himself on Arin's lap again.

"You're aware I've never done this before, right?" Arin looked up at Ross.

"Y-Yeah. So I'm guessing you don't have lube an-and stuff."

Arin nodded, "I mean - I do have condoms but I don't have any on me."

"I-I always keep one in my wallet," Ross  admitted, "I guess... ju-just in case."

"What, in case a group of random horny guys subject you to sex in the middle of the street or something?"

Ross yelped and covered his face in shame, the sound of that sounded pleasant too. Arin muttered under his breath and smiled, Ross turned back into his angry Aussie persona again.

"What did you say?"

Arin grinned, "I called you a slut. Bitch."

Ross's heart fluttered a little. His eyebrows relaxed and his mouth opened a little, he felt his cock dribble out pre-come. He swallowed. "D-Don't."

Arin kept his surprise to himself, although, looking at Ross on his lap like a good little submissive - nothing should've surprised him anymore. "You like that?"

Ross got off Arin's lap, ignoring the question and went into his jean pocket for his wallet. He opened it up and pulled out a purple wrapper. He put his wallet down again and held the condom awkwardly in between his fingers. He handed it to Arin.

As Arin opened it, he spoke. "It's bad to keep condoms in wallets, you know. It could damage it."

"Oh." Ross put his hand on his other upper arm. "Thanks, I didn't know."

"This one is alright, and I mean - I can't get you pregnant."

Ross snickered, "Yeah."

He sat on Arin's lap again and allowed himself to be lifted up slightly, Arin's soft hand holding him up. His other hand was near his mouth as he began to suck on two fingers. Ross remained quiet as these fingers approached him, until one slowly slipped itself inside. Ross twitched a little, unable to stifle anymore moans.

"Good boy Ross."

Ross whined at the response and closed his eyes as Arin's other finger entered him, the two began to part in order to open Ross. Arin kissed his neck, sensing the younger boy's tenseness.

"Relax, it's alright."

Ross whimpered more and tried to let his muscles relax. After a few minutes of repetitive opening and closing of the gap between Arin's two fingers, he pulled both out. Ross sighed.

"You ready for me?"

Ross nodded, "A-As ready as I'll ever be, Arin."

Arin leaned in and gave Ross a wet kiss before holding his hips with both hands, slowly lowering him onto his cock. Ross whimpered but took it well, trying not to make any sudden movements. Ross quietly sighed Arin's name as he began to move, moving Ross up and down in a soft motion. Ross leaned into Arin's chest, holding onto his t-shirt. He found himself drooling a little at Arin's soft moans and the way he would call his name. Arin was entirely consumed in the moment.

What caught Ross most off guard though, was Arin's groan.

"I love you, Ross. I love you. Keep doing that."

Ross wasn't doing anything except touching himself, he blushed at Arin's sudden declaration of love. His first thought was the insecurity which accidentally tumbled out of his mouth.

"Are you sure?"

Arin lifted up Ross's head, looking deeply at him. "Yeah, Ross. I fucking love you."

The two found their lips drawing closer to each other, they both met and immediately fell into sloppy, wet kissing. The sound of their saliva mixing and meeting with one another filled the room, much louder than their skin meeting. Ross pressed himself closer up against Arin, who was now enjoying Ross's presence thoroughly.

Their lips broke apart and a trail of saliva broke onto Arin's t-shirt, drunkenly in love, Arin didn't seem to care. Ross wiped his mouth and rested his head on Arin's t-shirt once more. Whining as Arin's thrusts got rougher and faster.

"A-Arin, sweetheart. I'm going to cum."

"No, wait. Can't you hang on?"

Ross lifted himself and shook his head, his face growing a deeper shade of red as his body twitched. He stuck his tongue out sub-consciously, feeling himself lose control. He called out Arin's name helplessly as his body took action before his mind to catch up to it. Feeling him lose himself, Ross twitched and his orgasm came. He came all over Arin's t-shirt and himself, whining and panting the whole way through it. As Arin kept fucking him through his orgasm.

Arin kept going until he too felt his orgasm approach, Ross tilted his head back and moaned with each thrust. He whimpered and attempted to hold back anything that might make him look weak. This facade crumbled rather quickly as Arin's pitch grew higher. He began to repeat Ross's name and 'I love you' over and over until a loud moan caught him. His cock throbbed as he released himself inside of Ross, who audibly showed how much he loved the sensation of having Arin finish himself inside of him.

The two collapsed after some weak thrusts from Arin, resting up against one another. Arin had enough strength to gently rock Ross, and once the two had stopped panting, Arin gave another smug smile.

"Goddamnit Ross."

Ross looked up, "What did I do now?"

"You came first."

Ross head butted Arin in the chin, looking impressed with himself at Arin's pain.

"So you're only nice when you're aroused - great."

Blushing again, Ross apologised quietly for head butting Arin, smiling and leaning in to give him a soft kiss and a thank you. Arin pulled himself out of Ross and disposed of the condom. He returned to the grump room to see Ross cuddled up with a blanket on the couch, still didn't bother to put his pants back on.

Arin sat next to him and placed his head on Arin's lap, tenderly stroking his hair. Ross succumbed to the warmth of the blanket and Arin's body heat, falling asleep slowly into a much more tame dream.

**Author's Note:**

> i love rubberraptor - like a lot.   
> this will probably have multiple chapters of encounters since i love rubberraptor so much, sub ross is best ross! 
> 
> enjoy!


End file.
